


book of poems ig

by Lualover12



Category: poems - Fandom
Genre: Nature, Other, Poems, Poetry, Sometimes good poetry, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lualover12/pseuds/Lualover12
Summary: I write poems & sometimes they’re good





	1. one step

The cool ocean breeze   
Against her warm skin  
On the edge of the cliff  
She stood, shaking   
The adrenaline was rushing in   
Like the waves below   
The ocean was calling her name   
Asking her to join in   
The bystanders were screaming   
Yet the only sound she heard was peace   
The choice is hers,  
One step forward and she meets fate   
One step back and she faces reality.


	2. one day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one forever ago- but I found it and thought I might share

A new life, for myself, I need to weave  
I need some oxygen so I can breathe   
From these chains, I need to break free;  
I need the chance just to be me

I need to escape now, from this prison cell;   
Escape from this existence, I know so well  
Afraid of the world, in my corner I cower   
I’m just like a bud thats waiting to flower. 

I can’t go on like this forever and ever  
The storms in life, I need to weather   
By your actions my life has been affected,   
I’m just like a child; My life is protected 

Sometimes it feels like I am suffocating   
For the perfect moment I am still waiting   
You know that one day I will go away;   
Here, forevermore I can not stay 

Into my life, I need to let some light   
From this place I need to take flight   
I need to try to overcome all my fears  
I need to have my own hopes and ideas 

I now need to have my very own space   
I need to live life at my own pace   
One day, I will be a flower at full bloom   
And that “one day” may come very soon.


End file.
